Doctor Who : The Fall of Earth
by BlueDalek12
Summary: Mark is looking for his fiancee in London after the Daleks have invaded Earth. With the Doctor, Rose and Captain Jack's help, can they find her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

My vision is blurred, I can barely see. Explosions left, right and centre. Pain shoots through my body. I'm lying on cold concrete. Shards of glass lie around me. I can feel warm blood trickling down my forehead. So much pain.

"Hel-el-lp me-e, plea-ase" I croak out.

A metal cylinder type robot flies above me. It has golden studs and flashing lights on its head. It has a plunger and a laser gun. I must be hallucinating, surely?

"EXTERMINATE!" The robot cries out, shooting its gun.

More pain. In my head.

Dust and shards of glass land on me. I can feel more blood now. My head.

Screams and shouts. So quiet. They seem so far away.

Everything is fading now. Is this it?

Why me? I have a beautiful fiancée, Sarah. Where is she? She's all alone. Without me. Why me? A tear slips down my face.

My head screams with pain.

A sudden flash and a bang. More explosions. More dust and glass.

But there's a man. I can't make out his features, but it's definitely a man. His mouth is moving. It looks like he's shouting, but I can't hear.

Pain. So much pain.

I'm moving. I'm being dragged away. My shirt is dragging along the glass and debris on the road. I'm being saved. But suddenly I stop. A light thud. My rescuer has fallen over. God I hope he isn't dead. After a few seconds, I'm moving again.

Pain. More pain. Worst pain ever.

Now I'm lying on metal. An engine roars. I'm in a car. A pickup truck. Suddenly something jabs me. Fading now. Fading away. Goodby_e…_


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly open my eyes. Everything comes back into focus now. There's a light above me. It's flickering. I sit up in my bed. I'm in hospital. I can feel stitches along my forehead. There's a bandage wrapped around my leg.

"Hello?" My voice echoes down the hallway.

I'm on a hospital bed in a hallway next to an abandoned A&E room. What hospital is this? I look over to an information board. St. Thomas' Hospital. At least I'm still in London. But where is everybody?

Suddenly I remember. Metal robot aliens, London being attacked. A man dragging me to safety. Who was that man?

My head still throbs a bit. I'm still wearing my clothes from last night. My hair is all dry and crusty from the blood. My t-shirt is blood stained.

Forgetting my leg, I get out of the bed. I nearly fall over but I grab the bed frame before I do. My leg shoots with pain. I must have broken it. I get up and limp down the hallway.

In the distance I can hear running. It's in the building. On this floor.

It's getting louder. Suddenly a man appears around the corner. He has spiky brown hair and is wearing a blue suit and a red tie, and has a brown coat on.

"Run!" He shouts.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" A robotic voice cries. It's that thing I saw last night. The robot alien. With golden bumps and armour and flashing lights and laser guns. I run.

Well, I try to. More like a speed limp. The man overtakes me, only looking back for a second. I try speed up, but the more I do so the more it hurts.

The alien robot is now shooting at us. I duck just as a beam of blue light skims past me. It hits the wall to the side of me, and brick and plasterboard explode out of the wall. I run the other way, narrowly missing another beam.

"Get down!" A male voice shouts.

I duck down and hold my hands on my head. A bigger, bluish-white beam beams past me, and the alien robot explodes in a massive ball of fire. I remain on the ground, shaking.

"Are you ok?" A nearby voice remarks.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine" I mutter, getting up slowly, my leg throbbing.

"That was a Dalek, basically an alien robot from outer space." He remarks "I'm the Doctor by the way, nice to meet you Mr …?"

"Young. Mark Young" I say with a bit more confidence.

Behind the Doctor is another man. He's wearing a dark blue trench coat, looks like he got it in World War II. He's holding a gun. A big gun.

"That's Jack Harkness" The Doctor says, pointing his thumb behind him.

"_Captain _Jack Harkness, actually" He glances at the Doctor. "Nice to meet you Mark" He smiles at me. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable.

The Doctor pulls out a metal cylinder with a bluish light on its end.

'WHHIIRRRR' The cylinder buzzes, pointing at me.

"Human male, 24, fractured right leg, fractured skull, head wounds, though condition is improving. Slight brain damage." He says speedily. The cylinder

stops whirring. "How do you feel?" He says.

"Better than last night, but my head and leg hurt. Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"A race called the Daleks has invaded Earth. They started with the main cities, now they are targeting army bases. London is now a ghost town. Most of the buildings are destroyed; nearly 2 million people are dead, just in London."

Sarah. I forgot about Sarah.

"Ok thank you for saving me, but I really need to find my fiancée"

I start limping away.

"Ok, but good luck. London is still crawling with Daleks." The Doctor shouts over to me. "Most survivors are hiding out in basements and shelters"

Captain Jack pulls a gun out his pocket.

"Here!" He shouts. He throws the gun to me. "Aim for their eyestalk"

I put the gun in my pocket and carry on. I must find Sarah


End file.
